


English Teacher

by Haely_Potter



Series: When Harry met Kurt [2]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New English teacher introduces himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Teacher

Kurt was sitting in English class room, bored out of his mind, waiting for the new teacher to arrive. Hopefully it would be someone more levelheaded than Mr. Ryerson who got expelled for inappropriate touching. Mercedes Jones from Glee was sitting next to him, also bored and for once quiet. He knew Mercedes had a crush on him for being the first boy to really talk with her but… he wasn't interested. No, he was in love… with the quarter back of the football team, Finn Hudson. Not that he was going to say anything, like, ever. They weren't even friends. In fact, Finn's group of friends had made their mission in life to bully Kurt.

Verdi's Spring from the Four seasons was playing on his iPod. It was Kurt's absolute favorite piece of classical music but he preferred songs with actual words in them. With a sigh he changed the song and glanced at the clock. 10:35… the teacher was five minutes late already… but it was his first day… maybe, just maybe, Kurt could forgive him if he arrived in the next five minutes, that is.

Four minutes and thirty-six seconds latter the door was opened and a young man barely out of college came stumbling in, breathing heavily. He had black hair, glasses and was dressed quite informally in a tee and jeans from what Kurt could see. But they seemed to be quality clothes…

"Ah," the man straightened and grinned at his students. "Sorry I'm late guys, your school has too little confusing staircases and long corridors for my taste!" The voice was dulcet and fully British, Kurt noted. "Anyway, my name's Harry Potter, call me Harry, I'm not much older than you people, it'd be weird being called Mr. Potter. I just moved from England as you can guess from my accent and I must admit American high school is a totally strange concept to me since I went to a boarding school since I was eleven," he explained good naturedly as he set his bag on the table. "I guess I should start with roll call but I think I left that particular sheet of paper in principal Figgins' office. So how about all of us introduce our selves and tell some of our likes and dislikes! As I said before, I'm Harry Potter, I love all of Shakespeare's works and I have no clue when it comes to music. Now girl near the door in the first row, your turn."

Kurt noticed how unnaturally quiet his class mates were being and realized Harry was the kind of person who always drew and held people's attention when he entered a room, whether intentionally or not was lost to Kurt. It was like there was a force field around Harry that forced others to pay attention to him, obey him if he gave an order.

He watched as his class mates fell under the 'spell' one by one and introduced themselves and Harry always commented something on their introductions. Mercedes was up next and Kurt began to pay attention again.

"I'm Mercedes Jones, I like singing and I have no idea how to cook," she told the class room with her normal flair.

"Cooking is actually one of the chores I enjoy," Harry commented off handedly with a shrug. "It's a wonder what you can do in the kitchen once you know the ingredients. I use purely organic things in my cooking because they taste better and aren't harmful to the environment or me. Next the only well dressed boy in the class."

Kurt wanted to smirk. His fashion sense was already legendary in Lima. "My name's Kurt Hummel, I enjoy fashion and I'm an atheist."

"Oh! Cool!" the young teacher cheered. "I'm an atheist too! I believe everyone makes their own destiny. In fact, the fact that I'm here right now is proof of that! My friends wanted me to go into politics back in England but I've liked teaching since I tutored some younger years in my fifth year at the boarding school."

Kurt found himself smiling along with his class mates at their teacher's enthusiasm.

"Okay! Next round! Now we all tell about the first book we read and what kind of an experience it was. I started reading when I was very young, maybe four, and the earliest books I read were children's books but the first real novel I read when I turned eleven and it was 'The Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy'. I admit, I put the book down for two months after I read the first two chapters but after I picked it up again I couldn't let it go again until I was done. It was the book that hooked me to Sci-fi and while I've read fantasy, romance, comedy and horror, none has quite reached the standards 'The Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy' set. What about you Brooke?"

Once again Kurt tuned them out, thinking about the first book he read. Fact was… he read it just before his mom died and couldn't even remember it's name. After that he'd read the classics such as The Lord of the Rings, the Mars trilogy and even the Princess Diaries (only the first one that one because he was curious after seeing the movie). Nowadays he mostly read fashion magazines or if he picked up a book it was primarily fantasy.

Oops, Mercedes was done talking.

"I don't remember the first book I read as I read it just before my mom died and everything became hazy for almost six months," Kurt explained. "Nowadays I primarily read either fashion magazines or fantasy novels."

"Losing a parent always sucks, doesn't it?" come Harry's comment. "I'm kind of lucky that I don't remember my own parents who were murdered when I was one because I can't miss them. Sure I'm sorry for the missed opportunities but that's it."

The bell rang and the students reluctantly gathered their things as Harry told them their homework was to make a list of books they'd recommend for others to read and that they'd start really start studying when they next met.

Kurt and Mercedes walked out together and Kurt couldn't help saying "I don't think anyone will skip English ever again."


End file.
